Pinturas borradas
by J.M.Barreto
Summary: .: Steve viveu tentando ver fantasmas em sorrisos e brilhos em pedras de carvão, tentando criar Peggy em Sharon. :.


**E ai povo! Sou nova aqui (na verdade, essa é minha fic) então espero que gostem!**

* * *

Era estúpido, insano e quase doentio, mas Peggy, contrariando o bom senso e seu senso de autopreservação, ia pelo menos uma vez por mês ao bar que deveria encontrar-se com Steve Rogers. Passava pelo menos uma hora inteira sentada, esperando silenciosamente na mesa de frente para porta, sentindo o estomago se apertar quando a musica lenta começava e a garganta queimando graças a bebida.

(Graças a Deus, ela podia ficar bêbada)

.

Uma vez ou outra um homem mais entusiasmado a tentava a tirar para dançar, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma. Não, um sorriso vermelho brilhante, eu tenho um acompanhante e ele já está chegando. Normalmente isso era o bastante para assustar os mais valentes, fazendo-os desaparecer para sempre.

(Seu acompanhante nunca chegou)

.

Normalmente Peggy nunca aceitava um convite, mas não era todo dia que homens loiros, altos e com olhos tão incrivelmente azuis a convidavam para dançar. Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, a famosa senhorita Carter, aquela que sempre se sentava no mesmo lugar, a mesma que as outras damas cochichavam a respeito, a chamando de nomes estúpidos, criticando sua solidão, invejando seus belos vestidos, bebida a mesma coisa e esperava sempre a mesma pessoa, aceitou um convite e finalmente foi dançar.

(Seu pé não foi pisado uma única vez)

.

Aquele homem era uma cópia, uma imitação barata e torta do homem que ela amava, mas mesmo assim ele ainda era a coisa mais próxima que tinha de Steve, de seus cabelos loiros, dos os olhos azuis oceano, de seus braços fortes e quente. Pela primeira vez em meses ela tinha em algo para se agarrar.

(Era melhor ter uma mera imitação do que ficar na mais completa solidão.)

.

(As vezes, Peggy chamava seu marido de Steve sem querer)

.

Quanto mais tempo se passava mais loucos sádicos e assassinos surgiam e mais o corpo não colaborava. Peegy já não era aquela mulher de batom sempre impecável, cabelo alinhado e reflexos rápidos, mas ainda era uma mulher bonita, sábia a sua maneira, com um marido legal , um trabalho maravilhoso e - como ela gostava de se gabar - com reflexos ainda tão incríveis como antes.

Só havia um problema nesse nunca maravilhoso, Margaret sabia demais e para alguns isso era um problema. Uma noite de inverno, enquanto voltava para casa, seu carro escorregou por um precipício e caiu no fundo de um lago. Seu corpo, meio congelado meio machucado, ainda estava dentro do carro quando na manhã seguinte um guinho a puxou para a superfície.

(No momento em que os primeiros litros de água inundaram o carro de Peggy e o frio delirante a fez se contorcer, ela imaginou se não foi essa a sensação que Steve sentiu quando mergulhou dentro do Ártico com aquela nave idiota há tantos anos atrás.)

.

* * *

Se um segundo mudou a vida de Steve Rogers, imagine ele poderia ter acontecido em 70 anos e em seus segundos infinitos? Talvez, se pudesse escolher, ele começaria indo a aquele encontro e dançado com a mulher mais encantadora de todo o salão.

(Ele nunca teve a oportunidade de pisar em seus pés)

.

Porém, enquanto ele dormia o mundo continuou a girar e Margaret Carter continuou sua vida sem Steve. Onde ela estaria? Teria se casado, encontrado um homem que a teria feito feliz? Teria se esquecido dele?

O mundo girou e girou. Guerras explodiram ao redor do mundo, revoluções começaram e terminaram, homens magníficos nasceram e morreram assim como os monstros. E todos ainda cometiam os mesmos erros idiotas.

(Capitão America se tornou uma lembrança distante, uma lenda dos velhos veteranos)

.

O Capitão America só ignorou um fato fundamental da continuidade da vida: as pessoas morriam tanto quanto nasciam. Talvez fosse o fato de sua mente ainda em estado de choque-congelada- não tivesse percebido, ou mesmo Steve não queria acreditar que a Peggy Carter que ele conheceu podia estar morta, que seu conto de fadas macabro realmente seria macabro.

(No dia em que ele descobriu o nome Margaret Carter no obituário da SHIELD, Steve destruiu metade da sala de treinamento de Fury)

.

Morta em um novembro gelado de um ano qualquer, enterrada em uma área comum de cemitério simplório e sem qualquer tipo de honra por seus serviços prestados ao mundo, esse foi o fim de Peggy. Sem glamour, sem romance, sem nada de encantador alem de rosas tão vermelhas quanto seus lábios.

Steve visitou seu tumulo apenas uma vez e levou tulipas vermelhas. Não demorou mais que cinco minutos: observou o mármore por alguns minutos, limpou a sujeira que cobria seu nome, depositou as tulipas e saiu.

Dessa vez, em vez de destruir a outra metade da sala de treinamento de Fury, Rogers simplesmente procurou uma piscina publica e nadou durante horas a fio. Então, quando finalmente cambaleou para o chuveiro e deixou que a água quente esquentasse seu corpo mortificado, ele chorou.

(Era realmente uma pena ele não poder ficar bêbado)

.

Mesmo sendo um homem bastante religioso, Steve não acreditava em reencarnação ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas no dia que foi apresentado a Sharon Carter ele quase mudou de ideia. Agente 13, como ela gostava de corrigi-lo e ser chamada, era a replica perfeita de sua tia.

(Quase)

.

O primeiro encontro foi estranho, uma reunião apressada e nervosa durante um caso envolvendo a morte de um antigo amigo de Peggy. Mas ao poucos, bem lentamente, após varias iniciativas do Capitão, eles foram se envolvendo. Após o segundo beijo, tudo se desenrolou rápido demais. Beijos roupados nos depósitos de armas, jantares românticos e passeios à meia noite.

Mas, na manhã que acordou com Sharon deitada ao seu lado, o grande Capitão America começou a questionar seus sentimentos por ela. E foi exatamente naquela dia, enquanto preparava café e Sharon acordava no quarto ao lado, Steve Rogers começou um fenda entre Peggy e Sharon, um quase tão gigantesco e profundo que chegava ao amago de seu ser.

(Quando Steve a beijou pela primeira vez, ele sentiu posto de pêssegos e não de framboesa)

.

O cabelo de Sharon não tinha cachos, eles eram lisos, mais claros e bastante arrepiados nas pontas. Seus olhos, apesar de ser no mesmo castanho chocolate que o de Peggy, eram frios, mais nítidos e analíticos; foi ai que Steve percebeu que quando conversava com Sharon parecia estar num interrogatório.

Seu sorriso era mais distante e a gargalhada sem musicalidade. Faltava algo. Faltava a harmonia e a graça do riso de Margaret Carter.

(Sempre tão perto, mas tão distante)

.

Steve nunca disse que a amava, na verdade, Steve nunca amou Sharon como um dia ele amou sua tia. Ela era apenas uma copia incapaz de ama-lo como ele queria ser amando, ela era apenas um retrato que respirava, o máximo que ele poderia ter de Peggy pelo resto de sua vida.

E de migalha em migalha, Steve viveu. Tentando ver fantasmas em sorrisos e brilhos em pedras de carvão. Tentando criar Peggy em Sharon, tentando criar seu perfeito retrato borrado, seu infeliz retrato imperfeito.

* * *

**Antes de tudo, eu sei que a Peggy não morreu afogada assim, sei que ele morreu de velhice e tal, mas eu resolvi mudar um pouquinho. Vamos fingir que ela morreu assim!**

**Eu simplesmente adoro os heróis da Marvel e realmente acho horrivel a Peggy e o Cap não terem terminado juntos #tristeparasempre :(**

**Resumindo, acho que você ainda vão ver por aqui!**

**Mereço reviews? :3**


End file.
